


贋作　She walks in beauty, like the night

by MAI_SEN



Series: 贋作 [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAI_SEN/pseuds/MAI_SEN
Summary: グレアムとレクターが贋作事件に関わります。背景や人間関係は原作「レッド・ドラゴン」「ハンニバル」に依拠しています。





	贋作　She walks in beauty, like the night

**Author's Note:**

> 冒頭の一文は、バイロンの「She Walks In Beauty」を読んだ感想みたいなものです。訳ではありません。

「かの人の歩みは雲ひとつない夜のよう」

ウィル・グレアムは大学病院にある娯楽室のベンチに座していた。マンハッタンの夕闇に沈む壁面を占領している絵画を前に苛々と姿勢を変える。サイレントモードに設定したスマートフォンが忙しなく唸った。表示された名前を目にしたグレアムは、とても落ち着いてはいられない。  
「ジャック？ ええ、何も問題ない。心配なんて何も」  
グレアムはベンチから腰を浮かせながらスマートフォンへ応答した。相手はＢＡＵのチーフ、ジャック・クロフォードである。  
「でも、今日はこれで。いえ、そうじゃない。少し私用が立て込んでて。それに、あまり気分が良くない」  
足早に出口へ向かった。ジャックの労いの言葉を聞き流していたグレアムは、ある人物の姿を見つけて身体が強張る。  
「もう切ります」  
口の中が急激に干上がり、グレアムの声は掠れた。一方的に通話を切断し、心中で己の蛮勇を罵る。  
「たしかに顔色が悪い。診察しようか？」  
グレアムは話しかけてきた男を見返した。  
「外科医なのに？ 照明のせいだ」  
頭上に並ぶ蛍光灯を指差す。  
「あの絵。わざとだろ？ それでなくても気の滅入る場所なのに」  
壁面の絵画は、ジェリコーの「メデューズ号の筏」の複製だ。  
「病院が嫌いだとは知らなかった」  
「子供の頃、よく連れてこられたから」  
言ってしまってからグレアムは口を噤む。  
「失礼、うっかりして。ぼくの過去なんかで、あなたを煩わせるところだ。ハンニバル・レクター」  
グレアムはレクターを睨んだ。  
「あなたを何て呼べばいい？ フェル博士？」  
「ウィル・グレアム。きみの好きなように呼べばいい」  
微笑んでいるレクターにグレアムはため息を吐く。自分で呼び込んだ災難だ。受け入れるよりほかなかった。

「嘘だ。そんな変装で税関を抜けられた？ 大体、変装にすらなってない」  
ホテルの部屋は起用されたばかりのデザイナーの手で白を基調に新装されていた。さしもの老舗ホテルも憐れビジネスホテルの様相である。  
レクターは、まるで売春宿の洗濯女の気分だと毒づいた。  
「ツアー客に紛れてね。ウィル、きみが考えているより簡単だ」  
「空港の顔認証システムは？ ジャックは月一で外事課とミーティングをしているんだ。あなたを逮捕するためだけに」  
さすがにレクターはトレードマークの三つ揃いではない。しかし、スポーツジャケットに身を包んだ容姿は逮捕時の報道写真そのままだ。  
「かわいそうに。ジャックは、とんだ無駄足だ。安全保障局はデータ分析を行っているはずだが、今のところ表立って利用するつもりはなさそうだ。おそらく人権に配慮しているんだろう」  
「民主主義が、あなたを守った？」  
「そうなるかな」  
アメリカという国は、いつまでこの人格障害の殺人者の人権を尊重するつもりだろうか。  
「信じられない」  
バスローブを羽織り、滴の落ちる髪をタオルで擦っていたグレアムは訝った。  
「公正を重んじるのが、この国の流儀だ。少なくとも表面上は」  
平気な顔でレクターが「公正」などと口にするのは忌々しい。だが、グレアムは気を取り直して言葉を継いだ。  
「ハンニバル。あなたがフェル博士の名義で発表した論文や文章をいくつか読んだ」  
レクターはグレアムに椅子へかけるよう促す。着席の際、グレアムはレクターから必要以上に介助された。  
「ダンテ研究以外の主題は美術史上の犯罪を扱ったものが、ほとんどだ。ここ数年の贋作事件についての言及もある。捜査当局が公表していない情報も含まれていたようだけど、当事者を取材した？」  
グレアムは彼との不本意な親交の結果、その気遣いに慣れきってしまい、今では咎める気にもならない。しかし、過剰だと感じてはいた。  
「それは、どういう意図での質問かな？」  
レクターは首を傾げる。  
「あなたがナチスの財宝を隠し持っていたとしても、ぼくは気にしない。ただ専門家としての意見を聞きたいだけ」  
「わかった」  
ワインセラーの扉に手をかけたレクターにグレアムは頭を振った。  
「駄目だ。アルコールは飲まない。薬が効かなくなるから」  
「薬？ 具合が悪いのか？」  
「そうじゃなくて寝つけないんだ。睡眠導入剤をもらったんだけど全然、効果がない」  
グレアムはバスローブのポケットからピルケースを掴み出し、掌で弄ぶ。歩み寄ったレクターはグレアムからピルケースを取り上げた。  
「返せ」  
「効かない薬を？」  
ピルケースに貼付されているラベルへ目をやる。一般的な処方薬だが、日付は三日前であるにも拘らず、既に半量ほどしか残っていなかった。  
「プロザックと併用したのが良くなかった？」  
グレアムの言葉にレクターはため息を吐く。グレアムに薬を戻さず、テーブルに置いた。  
「眠れる薬を処方する。上を向いててくれ」  
レクターはグレアムの顎を無遠慮に掴み、触診を始める。グレアムは顔をしかめた。  
「あなたは、もうぼくの担当医じゃないだろ？ レクター博士」  
どう見ても他人に対する態度ではない。  
「それが、何だ？ 効果があれば、いいんじゃないのか？」  
温かい手の感触とは裏腹にレクターの声は、とても冷たかった。グレアムは顔を張られたような気分でレクターを眺める。  
「そうだね」  
目を伏せたグレアムは己の中に沈み込んだ。結局、こうなる。レクターとグレアムの間にあるのは膠着だけだ。

グレアムは唯々諾々と薬を飲み込んでしまってから失敗に気が付き、愕然とした。  
「まだ何も話してない」  
湯気の立ち上るティーカップとソーサーをレクターはグレアムに手渡す。  
「心配はいらない。遅効性の薬だから、すぐには効いてこない」  
受け取りながらグレアムはティーカップを満たす琥珀色の湖面を眺めた。レクターは、いつもグレアムにこういった類の気遣いを見せた。面倒に感じないのだろうか。グレアムは呆れた。  
アラーナ・ブルームやべデリア・デュ・モーリアのような美人に対してであれば、理解できる。だが、その対象が自分なのだから礼を口にする以外、どうすべきなのかわからなかった。  
「ありがとう」  
グレアムは即座にプロザックの必要に迫られたが、レクターの許可が出るはずもない。自力で己を鼓舞し、言葉を続けた。  
「ぼくは「彼ら」がアメリカにいるのかどうか知りたい」  
「彼ら？」  
「「テンプル騎士団」だよ。美術品の窃盗、偽造、密売に勤しんでいる犯罪集団。彼らが目当てで、あなたもこの国に戻ってきた。これは、ぼく宛ての手紙の記述と総合しての憶測に過ぎないけど」  
微笑んだレクターは先刻の冷淡さを微塵も感じさせない。  
「ジャックは重犯罪が専門のはずだが、美術品にも興味があるのかな？ ともあれ、私の手紙をきみに渡してくれているわけだ。感謝しないといけない」  
「「俺は郵便配達夫じゃない」って、すごく腹を立ててる」  
レクターは吹き出した。  
「もう送ってくるな」  
グレアムの抗議をレクターは聞き流す。  
「ウィル。きみが所在を教えてくれないからだ」  
「当たり前だろ。自分のしたことを忘れた？ ぼくはＦＢＩの保護を受けてるし、監視対象でもある」  
グレアムはレクターに結婚指輪を見せた。  
「あなたが興味を失わないかぎり、ぼくは安心して妻にも息子にも会えない。犬たちにさえね。あなたは、ぼくの人生を破壊しているんだ。わかってる？」  
「まだ離婚してなかったのか？」  
無慈悲な言葉にグレアムは目の前が暗くなるほどの怒りを覚える。  
「モリーが承知しない。あんなことがあって離婚されても当然なのに。彼女は、ぼくを支えてくれるつもりなんだ」  
澄まし返ったレクターの顔を思い切りぶん殴ってやりたかった。  
「今日一日、きみを見ていたが、監視らしい監視はつけられていなかった」  
グレアムはティーカップを落としかける。だが、それは動揺のためばかりではなかった。  
「ぼくを尾行してた？」  
「私も逮捕は避けたい。きみが他人を嫌がるからか。あれからだいぶ経つしね。お気に入りの猟犬は大事にされる」  
手もとの覚束ないグレアムからレクターはティーカップを取り上げる。  
「きみの憶測は半分くらい当たっている、ウィル。「テンプル騎士団」は数か月前からアメリカに潜伏している。私の大事な「マグダラのマリア」と一緒に」  
レクターの声は、寝息を立てているグレアムの耳には届かなかった。


End file.
